Unknown Feelings
by LeahLupin
Summary: It is fifth year and Hermione has reluctantly agreed to tutor Draco Malfoy. Things become complicated as they start to discover that there might be more between them than just hatred.
1. Tranfiguration Tutoring

Transfiguration Tutoring

Hermione had woken up early this morning, as Professor McGonagall had requested to see her. She wondered what it was about as she walked down the corridors, but as she rounded the corner that led to her office she heard familiar voices inside. She peered through the door that had been left slightly ajar, careful not to make a sound.

"Mr Malfoy you will not be surprised that I'm informing you that your grades are dropping."

"Professor I can-"

"Mr Malfoy you will get your chance to speak in a moment."

Hermione watched as Malfoy reluctantly nodded.

"Now, I am assigning you a tutor for the rest of the year. And I must warn you, if you do not try to put in any effort to your grades, there will be consequences."

Malfoy smirked.

"Quidditch consequences."

Hermione smiled as his grin vanished from his face.

"Who will be my tutor?" He asked.

Hermione had been wondering that herself, who in their right mind would volunteer to tutor him?

"Miss Hermione Granger."

She jumped at the sound of her name thinking that she had been caught eavesdropping, but McGonagall was still looking at Malfoy.

Relief flooded over her only to be replaced with horror. Her? McGonagall had chosen her to tutor Malfoy? Dazed and confused she knocked on the door, desperate to find out more.

"Come in." came McGonagall's voice.

She tentatively stepped inside as Malfoy turned to leave.

"Mr Malfoy I am not quite finished."

He groaned and turned back to face her.

"Miss Granger I have a proposition for you. I would like you to tutor Mr Malfoy and in return-"

"Thank you Professor it's an-" She struggled to find the right word, " _interesting_ opportunity but-"

Malfoy sniggered. She ignored him and carried on.

"But I'm not sure I have enough time for it with all my subjects."

"I understand however, I am willing to offer you extra credit if you agree."

It was tempting she had to admit. She bit her bottom lip comparing the pros and cons; on the one hand she would get extra credit which would help towards her grades but to do that she would have to actually spend time with Malfoy. She glanced quickly at Malfoy who was smirking right back at her. She rolled her eyes and made a split decision.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Hermione could think of much better things to be doing with her weekend; like reading or catching up with her homework, but instead she was on her way to the library to study with none other than Malfoy. Why had she got herself into this? She clambered down the stairs, skipping over the trick step (that Neville never seemed to remember was there) and turned down the corridor that lead on to the library. A wave of nausea and dizziness hit her as she neared the library and she started to regret her decision to help him. She knew there was no turning back now though, she had already promised McGonagall.

She pulled herself together, reminding herself that she was in Gryffindor for a reason and then marched into the library.

* * *

Draco POV

Draco snapped out of his daydream as Granger slammed her books down on the table and sat on the chair opposite him.

"Feisty." He drawled, catching Madam Pince's piercing gaze.

"Let's just get this over with," she muttered, before opening one of her books.

He smirked and pulled out his own quill and set of books and then returned to what he was doing before she had interrupted, staring blankly into space.

Ten long minutes passed in awkward silence before Granger broke it, "Are you going to just sit there doing nothing?"

Draco glared at her before returning to staring at the bookcases and she continued. "Well it's not like your walnut sized brain can get any smaller," She shrugged.

Malfoy pushed his chair back and leaned over the table towards her. "How dare you insult me, you filthy little mudblood!" He spat furiously.

Her eyes flared up in rage and he watched as she struggled to fight back furious tears. "Shove off ferret!"

Then she turned and strode out of the library. He watched her go and sat back in his chair trying to calm his temper. How dare Granger be rude to him. His grades were never going to improve if they couldn't even last ten minutes in each other's company, without firing insults at one another. He sighed and put his hands in his head, a flicker of guilt passing through him.

* * *

Hermione POV

Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor common room and sunk into an armchair by the warm fire. "So how did it go?" Came Harry's voice from behind her.

She turned and gave him a small smile. "It was absolutely awful. But then again, I didn't expect much more than that."

"Malfoy should be grateful that you're actually willing to help him, the ferret." Ron added.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm _willing."_ She sighed, "What have you two been up to anyway?"

Harry hesitated before answering, "I was at Quidditch practice whilst Ron- Ron was spending time with Padma."

Ron's ears turned red as he nervously glanced over to Hermione, waiting for her reaction. She smiled reassuringly. Ron and herself had admitted their feelings for each other last year and had given a relationship between them a go, but it had been uncomfortable and awkward for them both. Since then, they had agreed to return to just being friends, which worked out better for them both and Hermione had moved on from him.

"It sounds like you both had a much better time than me." She yawned. "I'm exhausted, I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

They nodded and she said her goodnights, before dragging her feet up the steps to the girl's dormitory. She sunk into her bed and stared at the top of her four poster bed, dreading her next study session with Malfoy.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic and I should get the next chapter up by next Sunday and it will be much longer hopefully. Criticism is welcome, I'd love to know how I can improve so please review.**


	2. Announcements

Announcements

* * *

The next few weeks flew by and September soon became chilly October. Before she knew it, Halloween had arrived and she found herself staring out of her dormitory window, onto the frost settled grounds, her breath condensing on the glass.

Her thoughts drifted to the tutor sessions between her and Malfoy, which weren't getting any easier, but occasionally he did ask her for help and she was more than happy to comply. They met up every Friday in the library at 8pm and had managed to keep their insults to themselves for the past few weeks, although this was probably due to their minimal conversation.

Hermione was relieved that today's lesson would be cut short as Dumbledore had announced a Halloween themed ball. Umbridge had been outraged by this news, but was thankfully over powered by the other teachers who agreed that it was a good idea. The ball had been announced at the last minute, leaving all students, from 4th year and above, only a week to prepare.

Therefore, as Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast, it was chaotic. Owls flew in and out, crashing into bowls of cereal, desperate to deliver their owners parcels and receive their attention in return. Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny who had just received a parcel from Errol. She tore off the brown paper packaging enthusiastically and held up a red riding hood costume.

"Nice costume!" Dean yelled over the commotion, holding up his own in return, a werewolf mask. Hermione had been surprised to discover that wizards celebrated Halloween almost exactly like muggles, as their costumes were similar. The Patil sisters were going as conjoined twins, Harry as a vampire (although he had joked about using his invisibility cloak to appear headless), Ron as a clown and Luna had even made a costume to match her Gryffindor lion head.

"You still haven't told me what you're going as!" Ginny pouted. Hermione smiled mischievously and reached into her bag, pulling out a bloody surgeon costume. She showed it off to a jealous Ginny, whilst a certain blonde Slytherin walked passed and raised an eyebrow. She scowled and ignored him, returning to chatting animatedly to her friend.

* * *

Draco POV

Hogwarts had decided to host yet another ridiculous ball, which he had sworn not to get himself involved in. That was until he had started talking theoretically to Blaise Zabini at breakfast about _if_ he decided to go then what would he wear? And before he knew it that _if_ had changed to a _when_ as Blaise slowly persuaded him to go and by the end of breakfast they both had their costumes planned out.

They planned the rest of the upcoming evening and he eventually said goodbye to Blaise, after promising to meet him in the Slytherin common room later. Blaise had nodded in agreement, whilst stuffing scrambled eggs into his mouth and waved a hearty goodbye. Draco smirked at his friend and stepped out of the Great Hall, making his way to first period.

Not paying much attention to his surroundings, he turned a corner and walked straight into a solid figure with bushy brown hair. Books scattered onto the floor and an ink bottle smashed, staining the marble tiles.

"Watch where you're going Granger."

He muttered, lacking the usual irritation. He cast a quick _scourgify_ spell and knelt down to collect the books that had fallen. He pressed them into her hands, and looked up at her surprised expression, as she stuttered out a quiet "thank you."

He nodded curtly and brushed past her feeling just as shocked as she looked. He realised he had just been _unintentionally nice_ to Granger and tried to block these thoughts out of his head as he carried on walking to class, ignoring the strange sensation in his stomach.

* * *

Hermione practically skipped to their library session, full of excitement for the ball that was taking place in a few hours. She only had to spend one short hour with Malfoy before she could start getting ready. She entered the library and headed over to their usual spot in the corner, hidden from everyone else.

Malfoy was already there and he groaned as he took in her ecstatic expression. He had hoped for a quiet afternoon before having to spend an entire night with the insufferably timid, Pansy Parkinson. He watched as she slid into her seat and opened her books, cheerfully greeting him. He desperately wanted to ruin her good mood, in spite of his foul one, and make this hour much harder than it needed to be.

"So I was thinking-"

He scoffed, "No surprise there."

She rolled her eyes and continued, "I was thinking that today we could start with the homework McGonagall set us on transfiguring books into chalices."

"How exciting." He commented.

She glared at him before droning on about how the more intricately designed the chalice was, the better and how he could achieve better marks for it or something like that. He wasn't paying attention as he let his mind drift to the events that had occurred earlier this morning between himself and Granger. He grimaced at his polite actions towards her and wondered what had come over him. He shook his head, pushing the thought to the back of his mind and saying the first thing that came to his head to distract himself.

"Who is taking you to the ball?"

He instantly regretted it as soon as it left his mouth and he forced a nonchalant expression. She looked at him puzzled for a moment, before slowly replying.

"I'm going with Harry."

He couldn't stop himself from raising an eyebrow.

"You and Potty? Can't say I'm surprised, but I always thought that you and Weasel had a thing."

She paused before answering carefully.

"We did have a thing, not that it's any of your business, but it didn't work out and he's dating Padma now."

He nodded. Was that relief that flooded over him? No. It couldn't be.

"So Harry?" He pressed, curiously.

She shrugged, "We agreed to go as friends."

She eyed him curiously, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." He stated, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Who are you taking?" She pondered.

"Oh Merlin, I somehow agreed to taking Pansy."

He grimaced as he realised he had spoken aloud and cursed himself for it.

She chuckled, "Trouble in paradise?"

He didn't reply, but looked up to meet her gaze. Her hazel eyes held his for a second before she looked away, glancing down at her watch and coming to her senses.

"Oh no, I'm late for meeting Ginny!" She cried.

He looked down at his silver, serpentine watch and realised they had been sitting here for nearly two hours.

"I've got to go," she said, whilst dumping a pile of books in her bag and grabbing her robe. He picked up his own books and slipped them into his bag, turning to walk towards the exit, with Granger clumsily following. They parted ways at the stairs and he stopped as he heard her call his name, and she asked a question she had suddenly remembered.

"What's your costume?"

He gave her a mischievous smirk before turning on his heels and heading back towards his dorm. She stood staring at the corner he had just disappeared around, wondering why the look in his silver irises just then had caused an unfamiliar feeling to stir inside her. Whatever it was, she liked it.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for following and reviewing my previous chapter, I'm grateful! I will try and update the next chapter soon (by Sunday hopefully) and it will include the ball. Please leave a review.**


	3. Halloween Ball

Halloween Ball

The dungeons had been transformed into a dark maze of terror, students weaved in and out of the narrow passageways, in search of an exit. Screams and laughter could be heard over the small rock band that was performing in the far right hand corner, and the rich smell of pumpkin spice hung in the air.

Hermione made her way over to the bar area, taking in the extravagant decorations. Hogwarts had really outdone itself as usual. Bats flew past overhead and carved pumpkins floated in mid-air. The ceiling had also been bewitched, similar to the one in the Great Hall, and a full moon hung amongst the constellation of stars. She spotted Harry and Ron and made her way over to them, pulling down her costume that was riding far too high up her thighs. She cursed herself for not wearing tights that would have saved at least a shred of her modesty and was grateful that the dungeons were so dimly lit.

"Padma's gone to get us all drinks and by the way you look amazing!" Harry commented, taking in her costume.

"Oh thanks Harry, you and Ron look great too."

This was partly true, Harry had done an amazing job on his vampire costume; his face was pale, blood was dripping from his lips and a cloak completed his costume. He had also managed to slick back his hair and grow temporary fangs, which was very impressive. Ron on the other hand was downright creepy.

Hermione had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from screaming when he turned round to face her. His face was a painted mask accompanied by a red nose and although his appearance should have been comedic, it was traumatising. She couldn't shake the feeling that his grin was mocking her, and so she looked away focusing her eyes on the pair of twins heading in their direction, several drinks in their hands. She greeted them politely and complimented their amazing costume.

Parvati had explained how the spell to conjoin them had been fairly easy and was certain to last for several hours. Ron groaned at this, as her statement confirmed that he wouldn't be getting any alone time with Padma. Hermione chuckled at his disappointed expression and took a sip from the beverage she had been handed. Warmth flooded through her as the spiced butter beer travelled down her throat and she let out a contented sigh, before engaging in the current conversation.

"The maze looks like fun," Padma said, glancing over at the walls of towering hedges.

"Yes, maybe we should have a competition," Ron suggested. "The first person to find the exit gets the others to do their homework for a month!"

Hermione groaned at the suggestion, whilst everyone else nodded. Homework didn't bother her and was actually entertaining, unlike the maze. Dumbledore had announced that it would be filled with horrors and puzzles which, whilst intriguing her, also made her feel uneasy. She reluctantly followed the others to the entrance, gripping her wand tightly in her hand.

"What if we get lost?" She asked.

"I think that's the point." Ron laughed.

Harry noticed her reluctance and reassured her, "if you can't find the way out then just send red sparks into the air, like last year during the tournament. I'll come and find you."

She nodded slowly before adding, "Hang on this is unfair. The twins have an advantage because they are together and Harry was in the tournament last year!"

Ron smirked, "scared of losing?"

Her Gryffindor pride overpowered her uneasiness and a determined expression crossed her features.

"Of course not."

"Right then let's get on with this," Ron began, "On your marks…Get set…Go!"

* * *

Draco POV

Although a warming spell had been cast on the dungeons, an eerie atmosphere still lingered, causing a shiver to vibrate through his body. He pulled his arm out of Pansy's painful grip and wandered over to the spot where a mesmerising figure had just disappeared.

Students stared at his face as he passed, as it now represented a skull. The spell had taken an hour to perfect but the outcome was definitely worth it. Where his eye should have been, there were now two empty sockets, his cheekbones were hollow and the definition of his jaw was emphasised, as the spell created an impression of raw bone.

He arrived at the entrance to a maze where the figure with slender legs and loose mahogany curls had just been. He huffed in exasperation as he found that she was nowhere in sight. The only plausible explanation was that she had entered the maze and so he drew his wand and followed, determined to find the unfamiliar girl. He was certain that he had never seen her before at Hogwarts and had no idea why he was so determined to find her.

He muttered _lumos_ and his surroundings flickered into view. Hedges loomed over him on either side and ahead of him were two turnings. His gut instinct told him to go left and so he followed the narrow path and came to a dead end. He groaned and went to turn back but a voice caught his attention.

 _Riddle me this:_

 _If you have me, you want to share me._

 _But if you share me, you no longer have me._

 _What am I?_

These words had appeared in gold on the hedge in front of him as the voice disappeared. He stared at them in confusion and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in Ravenclaw for a reason." He mumbled.

He thought in concentrated silence for several moments before a solution came to him.

"A secret." He spoke aloud.

The hedge parted, revealing another path and he smirked proudly before carrying on. He had solved several more riddles and even stupefied a blast-ended skrewt when a bloodcurdling scream tore through him like a shard of glass and stopped him in his tracks.

Instinctively, he ran towards the feminine sound and came face to face with a boggart. The shapeshifter noticed his presence and immediately changed to his father impending down on him, cane in hand.

"Riddikulus!" He cried and his father was suddenly wearing a clown costume, similar to the one he had seen Weasley wearing earlier. He forced a laugh and the boggart exploded. He let out a shaky breath and kneeled down next to the girl with mahogany curls, who was clutching her knees to her chest. He brushed back her hair and doubled back as he recognised her face. _Granger?_

She looked up at him and flinched, backing away. He stared puzzled at her fear before realising he still had his mask on that hid his real features. He muttered the counter spell and watched as her shoulders relaxed at the sight of his normal face. He was somehow comforted by the fact that she felt safe around him and he shrugged off his jacket, crouching down to drape it around her. She looked up at him curiously, before bowing down her head to stubbornly hide her face that was glistening with tears.

"And here I thought Gryffindor's were supposed to be brave." He joked softly.

He saw another tear run down her cheek and he gently tilted her chin towards him so she could see that he wasn't mocking her. He wiped it away with his thumb and she smiled softly at him. He returned it and instantly became aware of how close they were, but he didn't back away. He stared at her for several moments, wondering why he had never noticed how beautiful she was before.

Even now with her tear streaked face she was stunning. Her loose curls were framed around her face and her eyes were a shade of light brown, almost haze,l and they were staring intently up at him. He broke the gaze and stood back checking her over with his eyes, in search of any injury. He found nothing fatal, and purposely averted his gaze from a tear in her costume above her calf. She looked down and blushed, pulling his jacket more tightly around her.

"No serious injuries but I'm taking you to see Madam Pomfrey just in case."

She nodded and attempted to lift herself to her feet. She winced and he caught her as she began to fall. She grasped his arm tightly and he was surprised at how warm she felt next to him.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

She attempted another step forward but was unsuccessful. She looked up at him with a frown and shook her head. He gestured for her to wrap her arm around his neck and he carefully place his hands underneath her knees before hoisting her into his arms.

He was surprised at how light she was and immediately expected her to flinch at the sudden contact, but instead she draped her other arm around him and nestled her face into his neck. Her breath tickled his throat and sent pleasant shivers down his back as he began walking in the direction of what appeared to be the exit.

She mumbled something that sounded oddly like, "Thank you Draco," and a small smile tugged at his lips as he realised she had used his first name.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing and following my story! I hope you liked this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it and we finally get to see a different side to Draco. Hopefully my next chapter will be up on Sunday!**

 **AnimeFan1980 - Thanks for your review! And I also agree with you that Draco does seem the type to be a vampire with his pale features. However, I hope you liked my idea of a skull as I thought it would be really cool for his character. Tell me what you think...**


	4. Hospital Wing

Hospital Wing

* * *

She stirred awake and cautiously pushed herself up onto her elbows, wincing when pain shot through her fractured wrist. She hissed and the sound seemed to have alerted Madam Pomfrey, as she came rushing in to fuss over her.

Hermione assured her that she was alright but she poured her a glass of skelegrow anyway and pushed it into her hands. She refused to leave until she had drank every last drop and so she gulped back the potion with a shudder. Satisfied, she left Hermione with a bowl of porridge and promised she could leave as soon as she had finished.

Hermione watched her round the corner and then gently placed the porridge on the side table. She rested her eyes and sighed in relief at the comfort of being alone. She was instantly disturbed by the sound of shuffling feet and she groaned in frustration.

Her eyes snapped open and a figure in Slytherin robes and platinum blonde hair came into view. _Malfoy?_ She stared at him with a quizzical look and began to ask why he was here before he interrupted her.

"Came to see if you were still alive." He drawled in his usual manner.

"Oh and here I thought you were going to ask how I was and hope that I get better soon."

He smirked at her comment.

"Well I was also returning the favour."

"What favour?" She asked, it was clear he was being vague on purpose.

"Don't you recall back in third year when that bloody chicken attacked me," he scowled at the memory. "You came to visit me Granger."

She blushed, "I didn't know you saw me."

He smirked, enjoying how uncomfortable he was making her.

"Can't really miss that bush of brown hair and pile of books you insist on carrying everywhere."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well you've returned the favour, you can go now." Her voice sounding harsher than she had intended.

He nodded briefly and opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it again, after seeming to think better of it.

"I'll see you on Friday Granger."

And with that he turned and left, leaving a dazed Hermione staring after him.

* * *

Draco POV

What in the name of Merlin had possessed him to visit her? His excuse had been awful and now he looked suspicious. Why would he be suspicious anyway?

He pondered this whilst wandering aimlessly back to the Great Hall. He could predict the amount of awkward tension that would arise between them on Friday during their usual tutoring sessions and he groaned inwardly.

* * *

Hermione POV

Catching up with her work load was easy and by the time it came to Friday she was back in her usual routine, as if the events of the Halloween had never happened. Besides the awkward glances between her and Malfoy, all was well and she kept telling herself this on the way to their session.

The library was empty as usual and she made her way over to their secluded area, where the Slytherin prince was already waiting. His hair wasn't slicked back like he usually had it and instead it was soft and fell into his eyes as he read. Her mouth went dry and when he looked up and met her gaze she immediately averted it.

She cleared her throat, "I thought we could go through the homework we were given yesterday."

He nodded vaguely and pulled out some parchment and a quill. She mimicked his actions and then quickly explained the task, before they set off in silence to complete it.

For ten minutes now she had been trying to concentrate on the homework but the tension was so thick she could almost taste it. She had read the same sentence five times and Malfoy seemed to be having the same problem as he huffed in exasperation.

"Merlin, I can't take this tension anymore! Are we going to talk about what happened or not?"

He looked up shocked before quickly recovering himself.

"What do you mean?"

She glared at him.

"You know exactly what I mean. What happened at the Halloween ball?"

"Nothing happened, I just helped you out." He stated, simply.

"Exactly!"

He glanced at her puzzled.

"Why would you help me out?" She asked suspiciously.

He groaned. "Just because your friends have the emotional range of a teaspoon, doesn't mean I do."

Her eyes widened, "Draco Malfoy has feelings?"

His breath faltered when his first name fell off her lips but she carried on oblivious to it.

"You don't exactly like me so why help?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not heartless Granger. I helped you out shouldn't you be thanking me instead of interrogating me?"

She paused before letting out a long breath.

"You're right, I'm sorry. If you hadn't of come I don't know what I would have done, so thank you."

There was a long pause.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Malfoy!"

He chuckled, "So we're sorted now?"

She nodded.

"Your costume was interesting." She commented.

He looked up in surprise before adding with a smirk, "It took a long time to get right but it was worth it, seemed to scare the hell out of you."

She huffed. "You would have reacted the same Malfoy."

He grinned, "What about your costume. I don't think you had any intention of scaring anyone, it seemed more like you wanted to seduce them."

She groaned, "I didn't realise the surgeon costume was going to be so-"

"Revealing?" He finished for her.

She blushed, hating the unreadable expression etched upon his face.

She hastily changed the topic.

"Did you have fun with Pansy?"

The question had fell off her lips and she regretted it the moment she said it. His expression turned to surprise.

"About as fun as it gets with Pansy. Which isn't very much."

She laughed, somehow comforted by his answer.

"I had much more fun nearly getting eaten by a blast-ended skrewt, just to save your neck."

"How did you find me?" She asked curiously.

"I followed the obnoxious screams."

She pouted and could have sworn she saw Malfoy's gaze drift down to her lips for a fraction of a second.

He carried on, "but I did discover that I am quite good at riddles."

"Oh really," she laughed, with a raised eyebrow. "Alright I propose a challenge."

He grinned, "What kind of challenge?"

"We both have to come up with a riddle for each other and the first one to crack it wins…" She pondered for a while before continuing.

"They get a favour from the other, it can be anything and they have to do it."

"Alright Granger, you're on." He smirked.

They packed their work away and parted ways as usual at the stairs. Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor common room with a grin. Malfoy and herself were already making progress, he was improving in transfiguration and they could now have a civilised conversation without jinxing one another.

She also realised that she liked his hair like that and it actually made him look quite handsome. Not that she would ever admit that to him or anyone.

* * *

Draco POV

He had been sat in the Slytherin common room for several hours before sleep took him. Pieces of parchment had been screwed up and tossed on the floor and it was the early hours of the morning.

It had been worth it though as next to him, written in neat handwriting, was a genius riddle that Granger would never be able to solve.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's been over a week since I've posted but I've been really busy! Monday I went to a concert and this weekend I was in London for a wedding, so sorry it's late.**

 **I probably didn't make it very clear in my last chapter but Hermione's Halloween costume was a bloody surgeon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wonder if you can solve Draco's riddle which is soon to come.**

 **I would also like to say thank you to dracolover67 for offering to proofread my writing, you have been a huge help! x**

 **Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter and please continue doing so, it really does help and inspires me to write!**


	5. Almost

Almost

Hermione POV

Hermione listened to Harry and Ron's constant moans, as they made their way down to the dungeons for their last lesson of the day.

"Bloody potions!"

"Ronald mind your language!" Hermione warned gesturing towards the group of first years that were passing by.

"Hermione even you have to admit it's an awful lesson."

She scowled, "well moaning about it isn't going to prevent it from happening."

"But spending an hour with the Slytherin's doesn't help either." Harry pointed out.

She frowned, this was true. Snape's class was ten times worse to endure when the Slytherin's were involved. He clearly favoured them and purposely picked on Neville for their entertainment. Hermione was convinced that by the end of the lesson, all the Gryffindor students would be infuriated and at least fifty points would have been taken from their house. In fact she was certain of this, and so she entered the class in a sulk, preparing for the worst.

* * *

Draco POV

The potions class was full by the time Blaise and himself entered, and Snape barely registered them as they strolled in late. Weasley made an objection to this but was instantly stopped with one glare from Snape. Malfoy smirked and his gaze unconsciously flickered to Granger, who was scolding Ron for his behaviour. She had that look on her face, when she clearly wasn't impressed with something and he felt a small smile tugging at his lips. She glanced over in his direction and he averted his gaze to focus on the lesson.

"Today we will be brewing the draught of peace," Snape declared. "Can anyone inform me what this does?"

Draco didn't even need to turn round to know that Hermione's hand had shot straight up.

Snape purposely ignored her and carried on, "no-one? Tut tut…"

"Please sir," Hermione blurted. "The draught of peace is a concoction that provides the drinker comfort and soothes anxiety."

"10 points from Gryffindor Miss Granger and if you speak out of turn again, it will be more."

Draco scowled and watched as Weasley protested, "How is that fair? You asked her a question and she answered!"

"Mr Weasley! 5 points from Gryffindor for disrupting the lesson and if it happens again you will be serving detention with me."

Weasley reluctantly sank back into his seat as Snape continued.

"You will have 1 hour to complete this task and it will be marked as part of your end of term grade. You may start."

Blaise went up with everyone else to collect their ingredients, whilst Draco ignited a flame under both cauldrons to allow the water to start simmering. He was feeling confident about this task as potions was his strongest subject, but Longbottom on the other hand, was already struggling.

He was attempting to cut up beetles, but his trembling hands caused them to go flying all over the classroom. Granger moved to his desk, when Snape wasn't looking, and gently took his hand showing him how cut them up neatly, before returning to her own potion once again. Draco felt a surge of anger flare up in him and he grabbed a handful of beetles that Blaise had placed on their desk, and began chopping them up violently.

"Are you alright mate?" Blaise asked, looking down at his pile of crushed beetles.

"I'm fine." Draco muttered, but Blaise didn't seem convinced, so he cut up his ingredients with more caution so that he wouldn't be questioned.

The rest of the lesson passed quickly, with only a few disruptions; mainly from Seamus, who blew up his cauldron. In the last five minutes, Snape tested each of their potions and then marked down their score.

"Mr Potter, it appears you had a problem with the consistency of your potion." Snape remarked, tipping a particularly thick solution back into his cauldron. The Slytherin's sniggered at this and watched as Snape now came impending down on Longbottom.

"Ah, Mr Longbottom." He sneered, observing his potion.

"It is not a coincidence that you have done well, as Miss Granger has been whispering instructions to you all lesson."

Hermione blushed scarlet and Longbottom looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Therefore, you will be marked down."

The Gryffindor's were furious.

"How is that fair?" Weasley protested.

"Detention Mr Weasley, you will see me later for the details."

Snape continued torturing the Gryffindor's whilst the Slytherin's watched in amusement, but Draco was staring furiously at Hermione who was now comforting Longbottom. She pulled the distraught boy in for a hug, catching Draco's icy glare. She gave him a quizzical look and this threw him over the edge.

He pushed his cauldron off the table, the contents spilling over the floor and stormed out of class, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Hermione POV

She jumped at the sound of the door slamming, Draco's cold eyes still imprinted in her mind. What in the name of Merlin was that about? The whole class turned to stare at the mess, looking just as confused as she felt.

"Class dismissed, you will receive your marks on Monday." Snape declared, whilst using his wand to clear up the mess. Hermione grabbed her bags and rushed out of the class, ignoring Harry and Ron's calls for her. She was determined to find out why Draco was so frustrated and so, she practically ran down the hall to where she had just seen him disappear.

She turned the corner onto a corridor that was deserted and glanced around in confusion, wondering where he could have gone. She heard a door lock and spun around, heading towards it. Wand in hand, she approached the door and whispered " _Alohamora_ ," before disappearing inside.

Draco was leaning over a table, oblivious to the fact that she had entered the room. She silently walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the unknown contact and pushed her up against the wall behind them.

She gasped at his sudden action and his grip became more gently when he recognised her, but he didn't let go. His breath was hot against her face and she suddenly became aware of how close he was. His hair had fallen into his eyes and she felt the urge to reach up and gently brush it away, leaving her hand to rest on his cheek.

He didn't move or make any protest to this like she had expected him to, but instead leaned closer to her, their lips almost touching. Panic overwhelmed her senses and she gently pushed him away, biting her lower lip nervously. She watched as he shook his head backing away and she willed herself to say something but within seconds he was gone, closing the door behind him.

She returned to the Great Hall for dinner, after her bizarre encounter with Draco and sat down next to Harry and Ron, who were engaged in a deep conversation about Quidditch. She risked a glance over to the Slytherin table, searching for a certain blonde, only to find that his seat was empty. The events that had occurred earlier kept replaying in her mind, but she couldn't make sense of them. Draco had leaned down to kiss her and what was more shocking was, that she hadn't protested in the slightest.

Did she want him to kiss her? She admitted that he was good-looking, but was she really attracted to him? This was the same Malfoy that tormented her and her friends for five years now, the one who insisted on shaming her for her 'unpure' blood. She wouldn't let him mess with her mind or her emotions and so she vowed to herself to do everything in her will not to let him get to her.

The golden trio made their way back to Gryffindor tower after dinner, and the topic of their conversation changed to Malfoy's behaviour.

"Malfoy was acting strange in potions today, don't you think Hermione?" Harry asked.

"What? Why would I notice how he was acting?" She replied, trying to keep her voice casual.

"I think everyone noticed, he threw his potion all over the floor for no reason."

"Oh, yeah, right." She murmured.

"Maybe Snape's finally getting to him." Ron offered.

"Or Umbridge?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, maybe…" She said, her thoughts distant.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned.

She smiled reassuringly, "yeah, I'm fine."

They entered through the portrait hole and Hermione immediately said goodnight, desperate to sink into the comfort of her bed. She was grateful that the room was empty and she collapsed on the bed, lost in her thoughts. A persistent tapping on the window soon disrupted her and she sat up to open it. A barn owl flew in and dropped a small note on her lap, before exiting back out. He opened it curiously, wondering who it could be from and then a small smile graced her lips as she recognised the handwriting.

 _-H_

 _We hurt without moving._

 _We poison without touching._

 _We bear the truth and lies._

 _We are not to be judged by our size._

 _Hope you're not regretting this challenge already._

 _-D_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sure how long it will be until I update the next chapter, but I will try and do it for next Sunday.**

 **Massive thanks to dracolover67 again for proofreading this chapter, I hope you all like it.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	6. Fun

Fun

Hermione POV

As winter crept closer, the halls became unbearably cold as students moved to and from lessons, and the only warm sanctuary was the Gryffindor common room. Hermione found herself wrapping up with double the amount of clothing just to keep warm and so, this morning she wrapped a scarf around her neck before leaving in a hurry to breakfast.

The girl's dormitory was already empty as she had stayed behind to send a letter to Malfoy, containing her riddle. She would have asked Harry if she could borrow Hedwig, but she needed an unrecognisable owl so that she didn't draw any unnecessary attention.

She entered the Great Hall, which had transformed overnight, and was impressed with its new layout. There were twelve identical Christmas trees placed at the front of the hall and miniature figures had been bewitched to ice skate around them. The ceiling had also changed and now created the illusion of specks of snow falling down onto the students.

She reached the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Ginny, helping herself to toast. Everyone else was almost finished and were waiting for their post. A few minutes later a staccato burst of screeches filled the hall, as owls flew in to deliver their parcels. Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin table, recognising the owl she had sent this morning, land in front of Draco.

She watched, waiting for his reaction as he opened her riddle. But no reaction came, he simply glanced at the note before nonchalantly folding it up and placing it into his pocket. She frowned, disappointed by this, but now more determined to solve his riddle first.

* * *

Draco POV

Draco took a slow walk to their library session, thinking over what had happened last week in the empty classroom with Granger. He had no idea what had come over him and hoped that she wouldn't bring it up.

Had he really wanted to kiss her? This was Granger, the same witch he had tormented for years for her unpure blood. He hated her, or at least he was supposed to. But he looked forward to their regular library sessions, as it was the only chance he got to have an actual conversation with another intelligent person. He was too stubborn to ever admit this though and so he entered the library, taking his usual seat and waited for Granger to arrive.

He watched in amusement as she came rushing in a few minutes later, ecstatic and claiming she had solved his riddle.

"I win! I know the answer." She announced.

He smirked, surprised she had figured it out so quickly.

She stared at him expectantly, "So are you not going to ask me what the answer is?"

He sighed, "Go on then, what do you think the answer is?"

She recalled his riddle, "Okay so, we hurt with moving, we poison without touching. We bear the truth and the lies. We are not to be judged by our size. What are we?"

She grinned before carrying on, "The answer is words, right?"

He paused for as long as he could, purposely annoying her as she waited in anticipation and then he nodded.

She jumped up and down before realising that she was in the library and excitedly taking a seat.

"So I win the favour!"

"Not quite Granger."

She pouted and his gaze flickered to her lips briefly.

"I've also figured out your riddle."

"But I said the answer first." She moaned.

"Well you didn't give me a chance to speak."

"Fine. If you get the answer on your first try, you also get a favour."

"Fine." He agreed with confidence. He pulled out the note she had sent him yesterday and unfolded it to read:

 _-D_

 _You will always find me in the past._

 _I can be created in the present,_

 _But the future can never taint me._

 _What am I?_

 _-H_

"The answer is history." He said, simply.

She gaped at him, "But I only sent that to you yesterday!"

He smirked proudly, "I did warn you I was good at riddles."

She huffed, "Fine, so what's your favour going to be?"

"I have to use it now?"

"Well no, I suppose not."

"Good, because I was planning on saving it."

"What for?" She asked suspiciously.

"All in good time, Granger."

He grinned at the uneasy look on her face, enjoying the fact that he could make her feel uncomfortable.

"So, shall we start?" He asked, gesturing towards his transfiguration book.

"Of course." She replied, taking out her own book and then explaining the task to him. They set off to work, talking comfortably about their lessons, before the conversation he had dreaded came up.

"What happened in that empty classroom?" She blurted out.

He just stared at her, too stunned to reply.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it, I-"

He interrupted her, "No it's okay Granger. I don't know what came over me but can we just forget about it?"

"Yeah, of course." She said, looking down at her work again. He could have sworn the look on her face was disappointment.

"Are you going on the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?" She asked, not looking up from her work. He was grateful for the change of topic.

"I wasn't planning to. Why?"

"Just wondering," she answered, looking up at him now. "I heard that the twins are going to be setting off their best batch of fireworks."

"So you're going down to see them?" He asked, amused.

"Yes, why?"

He raised an eyebrow, "No reason, just thought you didn't consent to that behaviour. They will be breaking the school rules."

"Well technically, it's not on school grounds and it will be fun." She said slowly.

He laughed, "Do you even know the meaning of fun?"

"Of course I do!" She snapped.

"Alright, alright no need to get annoyed." He grinned, trying to control his laughter but failing.

"I'll prove it."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well I guess you'll have to come down to Hogsmeade to see, won't you?" She said, with a mischievous smile.

He packed his books away realising their hour was up, "alright, I'll see you down there."

Then he left the library, still trying to suppress his laughter.

* * *

Hermione POV

Her and Harry were waiting by the front doors of the castle for Ron, who was stuck in detention with Snape. By the time he came rushing up to them, he was red faced and nearly twenty minutes late.

"You took your time." Harry muttered.

"You know what Snape's like, he left me in there for ages, dissecting rat's brains!" Ron exclaimed, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well we're all here now, can we go before we miss the fireworks?" Hermione asked, impatiently.

"Yes, let's go." Harry said, and they began walking down towards Hogsmeade.

The three broomsticks was packed with Hogwarts students, as rumours had travelled fast about the fireworks. The twins had left ten minutes prior to set everything up, leaving the golden trio crammed in the corner of the pub.

"I hope it starts soon, I'm starving." Ron moaned.

"Typical Ron." Hermione murmured, a noise outside catching her attention.

A group of Slytherin's had just arrived and were hanging outside the pub.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Harry complained.

"Probably came to see the fireworks." Hermione said.

"Yeah like Malfoy knows how to have fun." Ron mumbled.

Hermione nearly choked on her butterbeer as she stifled a laugh, amused by the irony.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked, but she just shook her head.

"Look it's getting dark now, it will probably start soon." She said, changing the topic.

Padma then came over to them, confirming this, "It's starting!"

They made their way through the maze of students, finally reaching the door and stepping outside. They joined the crowd that was already forming, all staring expectantly up at the sky.

Suddenly, fluorescent coloured explosions filled the sky, leaving behind the fresh smell of gunpowder. The twins then came into view, both on broomsticks using their wands to create dragons and all type of creatures from the fireworks, whilst everyone else cheered them on. Hermione joined them, before realising she still had to prove Malfoy wrong.

She glanced around, searching for him and finally resting her eyes on the group of Slytherin's stood off to the side. She slipped her wand into her hand and whispered a quick spell, aiming it towards the dragon that Fred and George were controlling. Her spell immediately took effect and the dragon turned towards the group of Slytherin's, heading straight towards Crabbe and Goyle.

They stopped taunting a bunch of third years and gaped up at the beast, before running back towards the castle. Malfoy jumped out of the dragon's path, just in time as it chased the two Slytherin's up the hill. Ron and Harry were in fits of laughter and Hermione struggled to keep control of the dragon through her giggles.

Crabbe soon slipped on a particularly icy part of the pavement, bringing Goyle down with him and she lifted her wand in a quick swish motion causing the dragon to burst into sparks of ash. The crowd erupted in laughter as Crabbe and Goyle's petrified faces were left imprinted in the air for several seconds.

Hermione concealed her wand, looking up to check that no one had seen her, but met a pair of gray eyes sparkling with amusement. She grinned back and raised an eyebrow at Malfoy as if to say _I told you so_.

The golden trio made their way back to the castle after an entertaining evening, following the crowd that was still laughing.

She gasped as Malfoy brushed past her whispering into her ear, "I take it back."

She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her features then, and it remained there all the way back to the castle.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know I took longer to update this week but the next chapter should be up for Sunday! Please keep reviewing I'd love to know how you are finding the story so far.**

 **Massive thanks to dracolover67 again for proofreading my writing.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	7. Denial

Denial

Hermione POV

The whole school was buzzing about the upcoming Quidditch match against Gryffindor and Slytherin, and tension was rising rapidly. Several duels had been put to a end by teachers, as competitive students desperately tried to prove that their house was more skilled than the other.

Hermione thought that the whole thing was absolutely ridiculous and had never been a fan of the wizarding sport, but her opinion was not favoured by Harry and Ron so she kept her mouth shut. Harry wasn't around most of the time anyway, due to constant practice and Ron usually went down to Quidditch stands to watch. This left her with a lot of spare and what better place to spend it than in the library.

And so the day before the Quidditch match, that's exactly where she was but this time she had company. She had expected her and Draco's tutor session to be cancelled due to the match, but Professor McGonagall had informed her, during second period, that it would still be taking place. And so she took a seat opposite an unusually agitated Draco.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned by his constant fidgeting.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers and he shrugged it off, "I'm fine."

She nodded, still keeping an eye on him, and started to explain the task but it was clear that his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Draco? Did you hear what I just said?" She asked for the second time.

"I'm sorry, I'm just- nervous about the match tomorrow." He said, shaking his head. Recently they began talking more openly towards each other and Hermione smiled.

"That's understandable but you have matches all the time, surely you're used to it by now?"

He sighed, "There's a lot more pressure on me tomorrow, especially since we're playing Gryffindor."

"You'll do great, Quidditch is your talent and besides you've been practicing for weeks." She said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Yeah, I guess, thanks Hermione." He said, managing a small smile and starting his work.

* * *

Draco POV

Hermione's words calmed his nerves for the time being, and so he attempted the work, but every now and then he found himself staring at her. She was engrossed in a book, titled 'Pride and Prejudice,' and was oblivious to her surroundings. Her hair was a curly mess and she was chewing the inside of her jaw in concentration. She was always relaxed and sure of herself and whenever he was around her he felt comfortable and safe.

It hit him then how much he really liked her and he knew that his feelings would never be accepted or returned by her and so he decided to do the only thing he could. Ignore and dent anything he felt towards her, no matter how hard it was and hope he got over his irrelevant crush soon.

The rest of their session past by silently and when he had completed the work, he packed up in a rush to leave. She wished him good luck before he left and he nodded his thanks, not looking up at her. Although he couldn't see her face, he knew she had felt his sudden withdrawal. He didn't have time to worry about feelings anymore, winning the match tomorrow was his main focus.

* * *

Hermione POV

The heavy rain pelted down onto the pitch and the booming thunder was masked by the roars from the stands. Hermione and Ginny were drenched and shivering uncontrollably.

"Hope this storm dies down soon, I don't want Harry getting hurt." Ginny shouted to Hermione, through chattering teeth.

She nodded in reply, as being heard over the chaos was impossible. She nodded her reply, as being heard over the chaos was impossible. She was also too nervous to speak, Harry wasn't the only person she was worried about during this match. There was no doubt that it would be brutally played, Harry and Draco would stop at nothing to win, and so she waited anxiously for the game to start.

The fourteen players walked onto the pitch and the crowds erupted in cheers. Madam Hooch had already flown down to them and was explaining the rules as normal. Then the quaffle, bludger and snitch were released and the game began.

Lee Jordan's commentating could be heard over the commotion and she could hear him yelling furiously, "FOUL! FLINT WAS COBBING HER!"

She had watched enough Quidditch to understand that cobbing was the excessive use of elbows on another player. She also knew that before long Professor McGonagall would have to take over the commentating due to Lee's biased views. She chuckled and brought her attention back to the game.

The snitch was still nowhere in sight and Gryffindor was currently in possession of the quaffle, heading straight towards Slytherin's goals. Montague immediately intercepted, knocking Katie Bell off her broom violently. Hermione gasped as she watched her fall to the ground and the rest of Gryffindor booed.

The game continued in this violent manner for thirty minutes before a glimpse of the snitch became apparent. Draco had suddenly gone into a dive and Harry, now noticing, followed. They were soon a blur of red and green and Hermione squinted her eyes, struggling to see through the rain who was in the lead. Then they pulled up and she could see that they were neck and neck, both reaching their hands out to clasp around the glint of gold, that was just out of their grasp.

Silence filled the stadium as the crowd held their breath in anticipation. Then a hand shot into the air and the opposite side of the pitch burst into cheers. Slytherin had won 180-70, Draco had caught the snitch. She was about to cheer but caught herself, realising that she should be gravely disappointed. She turned to Ginny who was fuming and pulled her down the stairs and onto the pitch.

The rain still hadn't let up and her clothes were sticking to her skin. Pansy and the Slytherin gang were already down there, all cheering Draco on. She was about to go over and congratulate him but stopped in her tracks when Pansy pounced on him, crashing her lips into his.

She stood there stunned as Draco instead of pulling back, pulled Pansy closer, deepening their kiss. Hermione stared at them, a half choked sob escaping her lips. She covered her mouth as they finally broke apart and Draco looked up at her with an unreadable expression, as he realised she had seen.

She wrenched her gaze away from his and walked over to Harry and Ginny, praying that he hadn't seen the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks and if he did that he would mistake them for rain.

* * *

Draco POV

As soon as his hand clasped around the snitch relief flooded over him. It had been a tough game and a close finish between him and Potter. The whistle blew and he jumped off his broom and joined the crowd of Slytherin's that were now forming on the pitch, whilst the Gryffindor team sulked off towards the changing rooms.

Quidditch always caused a surge of adrenaline to pump through his veins and he made his way over to Blaise who clapped him on the back and congratulated him. He was about to reply when Pansy suddenly pounced on him, forcing her lips onto his. He didn't pull away but instead deepened their kiss, desperate for a spark of something and keeping up his act. But when he kissed her he felt nothing, she felt plain and dry on his lips and he knew he wished that she was someone else right now.

He broke away from her at the sound of a choked sob and he looked up to see Hermione, frozen on the spot and her eyes welling with tears. He stared at her, guilt now replacing the adrenaline that had felt seconds before. She seemed to regain her senses and wrenched her crestfallen gaze away from him, turning back in the direction of Ginny.

He had seen the hurt on her face and it was painful. He never thought that his feelings could be returned, but the look on her face then had gave her away. He didn't run after her because not only did his pride hold him back, but he also knew he had ruined anything that might have been between them.

He let himself be dragged by a clinging Pansy and over excited Blaise, back to the Slytherin common room. He also knew that he couldn't tell her why he had deepened the kiss. How could you explain to someone that you kissed another person to try and get over them?

* * *

Hermione POV

She had been so stupid. Had she actually thought that he liked her back? He despised muggleborns and now she had made a fool of herself in front of him. She hadn't realised how much she liked him until she seen him kissing Pansy, and it hurt knowing that he didn't feel the same way.

She hoped that at their next tutoring session he would just forget all about the incident and not mention it. She didn't want to end up crying in front of him again.

* * *

Draco POV

She was ten minutes late now. Draco was sat in the same corner of the library, fidgeting aimlessly and waiting for her arrival. He had no idea what to say to her, his emotions were messed up and he was left completely confused. He had tried to catch her attention during class, but all week she had ignored him and kept her attention focused on the work.

The sound of footsteps announced her arrival and he looked up to see Hermione enter their corner of the library. She didn't look up at him but instead kept her head down and focused on getting her books and parchment out of her bag.

Silence fell between them and it remained that way for most of the session with Hermione not looking up at him once. He just sat there, contemplating what to say.

"What on earth are you staring at?" She snapped.

"Nothing I-" He began, startled by the sudden conversation.

"Forget it, I don't even care. I'm only her because I have to be." She stated.

She would have to try harder if she wanted to offend him and he had to admit that was a half-hearted attempt from her.

"We have to talk about this, something weird is going on between us." He pressed. She glared daggers at him.

"Okay, maybe weird isn't the right word for it." He corrected. She just scoffed and went back to her work.

"Merlin, you're so frustrating, I can't get you out of my head!" He blurted.

He hadn't meant to say that, not out loud at least, but now he had her full attention.

"That's not my problem." She shrugged.

"I know you feel it too, I saw the look on your face at the Quidditch match."

Once again that was obviously not the right thing to say as her expression became furious.

"I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy, nothing happened on that pitch and if you think it did then I suggest you forget about it straight away!"

She pushed her chair back and clumsily packed her books away before turning to leave the library.

Draco groaned and got up to follow her, "Wait! Hermione, wait."

He caught up with her and grasped her arm to prevent her from leaving. She tensed under his touch but he ignored it.

"I can't just forget about it." He said, softly.

She turned to face him, her eyes meeting his and asked, "Why?"

It was a simple question and he knew the answer, but could he really tell her? Saying it out loud would make it real and he didn't know if he was ready for that.

He hesitated, "I-I like you, alright?"

"Really, well you have a funny way of showing it!" She cried, trying to push him away.

"Calm down, I'm just trying to tell you how I feel."

"Maybe you should have thought about how I felt before you went and snogged Pansy!" She retorted.

"I know, I'm sorry, but Pansy doesn't mean anything to me she's just-"

"Someone you can play with?" She interrupted. "Malfoy, I am not going to let you just use me, so go away."

"Hermione wait, that's not what I meant I-"

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes now, "No Malfoy, I don't want to hear it. You know what I think I'll use my favour now, so do me one and don't speak to me ever again."

He paused stunned, giving her enough time to wrench her arm out of his grasp. That had hurt, he had just admitted his feelings for her and she had shut him down. She had a right to be upset but he hated seeing her cry and knowing that he was the reason for it.

He couldn't leave them both in this situation so he ran after her, catching her at the bottom of the stairs. He pulled her aside, into an alcove behind them and leant towards her, pressing his lips hard against hers. At first she protested and tried to push him away, but her effort was weak and in the end she gave in.

She leant into him, her arms snaking around his neck and kissed him back with same amount of passion. Their kiss was explosive, both of them pouring every emotion into it that had been building up between them the past few weeks. One of his hands came to tangle in her brown curls while the other rested at her waist and pulled her closer to him. She sighed against his lips and he took the opportunity to deepen their kiss.

A few minutes later they both came up for air, his hot breath mingling with hers.

He rested his forehead against hers, lost in the moment but she began to regain her senses and backed away whispering, "This doesn't change anything," before turning and disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is really long so I hope you enjoyed it! And yes they finally kissed! Also are you guys excited for Fantastic Beasts it's coming out next Friday and I can't wait to see it!**

 **Thanks to the guys who reviewed last week:**

 **redsweaternovels: I'm glad you now ship Dramione, there are a lot of good Dramione fanfics out there if your interested!**

 **Moonfangs90: I'm glad you like the story so far, I'll try and update every week.**

 **AnimeFan1980: Yes I enjoyed writing Hermione's prank, proves that she can have fun!**

 **Thanks once again to my amazing proof reader dracolover97**


	8. Forgiven

Forgiven

Hermione POV

Hermione entered the common room where Ginny, Harry and Ron were already waiting.

"Shall we go?" She asked them, whilst pulling a Gryffindor scarf around her neck.

They nodded and made their way down to the grounds to enjoy the Sunday afternoon. When they reached the Great Lake Hermione produced two jars from her pocket and muttered " _Incendio_ ," creating small flames to keep them warm. She then took Ron's hat and transfigured it into a blanket. They all sat down, comfortably chatting about their holiday plans.

"Are you staying at Hogwarts this year Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, my parents are going to Paris but I've already been twice, so I said I would stay at Hogwarts."

"You know that you're always welcome to stay with us, don't you?" Ginny offered.

She smiled at her, "Yes I know, thank you but I'm perfectly happy staying here and Padma is also staying, so I won't be alone."

Ginny still looked unsure.

"Don't worry Ginny," Harry laughed, "Hermione's got the whole library to herself for two weeks."

Hermione nodded and they all burst out laughing.

"Laughing about your poor attempt at Quidditch Potter?" A voice drawled from behind them.

Hermione grimaced and turned to face Draco, who was with a group of Slytherin's that were smirking behind him. She was glad to see that Pansy wasn't one of them.

The argument they had had yesterday was still clear in her mind and she regretted what she had said to him but knew it was only out of anger. Their kiss was also vivid in her memory and she wanted to ask him what it had meant but knew she couldn't, as she had clearly asked him to stop speaking to her. He didn't look up at her but turned to Ron who had suddenly piped up.

"Shove off Malfoy, it was a lucky win!"

"You can't really speak Weasel, you're not good enough to even get on the team." He spat back.

Ron's face was scarlet and Harry had to hold him back to stop him wrestling Malfoy to the ground.

Malfoy smirked, "How about we settle this right now? A Quidditch match on the pitch, it's free all afternoon."

Hermione groaned, this wasn't going to be good.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Ron cried.

"No, Ron! Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione scolded him, but none of the boys were listening to her protests. Harry and Ron were up in seconds and were following Draco and the Slytherin's down to the pitch.

"Come on Hermione, we better go with them." Ginny said, helping her up. She didn't need telling twice.

The stands were empty and the weather was now turning vicious, the wind biting at her face. She walked onto the edge of the pitch with Ginny, watching as the boys sorted out their teams. Fred, George and Lee had joined the boy's team but they were still in need of two players. Harry came rushing over to them, whilst the Slytherin's slouched by the stands waiting impatiently for them to complete their team.

"We need you two to play." Harry said.

Hermione was stunned but Ginny nodded, confidently.

"What? Are you mad, I haven't ridden a broom since first year!" Hermione cried.

"Don't worry, you will be a chaser with Ginny and she can do most of the work." Harry offered.

"I am not getting on a broom. In fact I don't even have a broom!"

"Fred's got a spare shooting star, and there is no one else to play for us." Harry pleaded.

"Come on, Hermione. Have a little fun for once." Ginny pressed.

This hit a nerve, why did everyone keep saying that she couldn't have fun?

"Fine, let's do it." Hermione agreed, out of spite.

She anxiously took the broom that Fred offered her and slipped off her cloak, so that it didn't get in the way. The wind instantly hit her, making her eyes water but she did her best to ignore it and joined the make-do Gryffindor team, broom in hand.

* * *

Draco POV

He hadn't expected the Gryffindor's to actually agree to the Quidditch match but now he was more determined than ever to win. He also didn't expect their seventh player to be Hermione Granger and he raised an eyebrow as she walked onto the pitch. She just gave him a defiant glare and a Malfoy-worthy smirk.

Flint had stolen the Quidditch set from Madam Hooch's office and the game began as soon as he released the snitch. It was a violent and unpleasant game and Draco had nearly been hit by a bludger twice. The golden snitch had made an appearance a few times but each time he went for it, it disappeared from his view.

He had also found himself unconsciously keeping an eye on Hermione, who was doing surprisingly well. She had scored a goal in the first fifteen minutes and the score so far left them in a tie. A flicker of gold brought him back to the game and he dived after it, with Harry close on his tail. His hand was centimetres away, when he heard a scream and shouts of protest.

They both stopped immediately and turned round to see Flint trying to knock Hermione off her broom. Anger rose up in Draco and he sped off in Flint's direction, giving him a hard shove. But the force of the shove caused Flint to hit Hermione, who was right next to him and she went spiralling off towards the stands. Draco dived after her, desperate to catch her before she hit the stands.

* * *

Hermione POV

The two seekers were chasing the snitch and she watched in anticipation, but a hard shove caused her to nearly fall off her broom, as Flint crashed into her. An unintentional scream escaped her lips, catching the attention of the others and she clutched her broom tightly, trying to move out of his way.

She dodged his next attempt at trying to make her fall off her broom, and over his shoulder caught a glimpse of Draco heading in their direction, a furious expression on his face.

Flint was unaware that Draco was behind him and the shove took him by surprise, but the force of it caused him to collide wither. Hermione tried to move out of the way but it was too late and the impact of Flint left her heading rapidly towards the stands. She pulled out her wand and muttered a quick cushioning charm before shutting her eyes and bracing herself for the hit.

But it never came, instead a pair of hands grasped her by the waist and when she opened her eyes she found a pair of familiar grey ones staring into hers. She let out a shaky breath as Draco pulled her up onto the back of his broom, her own falling down into the stands.

He kept his broom steady, leaving them hovering in the air, behind the teachers stands.

"What were you thinking, agreeing to play?" He said furiously, not turning round to face her.

She looked at him, confused by his anger.

"Draco I'm alright, I'm not hurt. You saved me."

He didn't turn around so she placed her hand on his cheek, gently turning his head to face her.

"Look, I'm fine." She said softly, giving him a small smile. His features relaxed slightly as he checked her over, realising that she hadn't been harmed.

"I'm sorry that was my fault, I didn't realise he would go crashing into you." He muttered, bitterly.

"It wasn't your fault Draco, you were trying to help me." She whispered, her hand still on his cheek.

"Thank you." She added, leaning forward to give him a light kiss on the cheek. A small smile tugged at his lips and she felt herself blushing.

"Now can we get back onto the ground? I've had enough flying for a lifetime and I'm sure everyone's wondering why we are hiding behind the stands." She laughed.

He nodded and told her to hold on tight as he dived towards the ground. She gasped and her arms wrapped around his waist so that she didn't fall off. She knew he was enjoying this and although she couldn't see his face, she was certain that he was smirking.

* * *

Draco POV

They landed smoothly on the ground in front of the furious looking Gryffindor's and Hermione carefully dismounted his broom as he held it steady for her.

"I'm going to kill you Malfoy!" Ron growled, marching in their direction.

Draco exchanged a confused glance with Hermione at Ron's sudden statement.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione cried, as he threw a punch at Draco who stepped back just in time.

"I saw him! He pushed you off your broom!"

Harry was now holding Ron back with great difficulty. Hermione stood between Ron and Draco and he began to protest but she silenced him with a glare.

"Ron, he didn't push me off my broom, he saved me!"

It was Ron's turn to look confused, "But-but I saw him."

"Well, you saw wrong Weasel." He drawled.

Ron's anger flared up again, "Don't speak to me like that Malfoy, I swear I'll-"

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione pleaded.

"Why are you standing up for him, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Because he didn't do anything wrong!"

Ginny now joined the scene and the other Slytherin's were edging closer, protective of Draco.

He turned to them and brushed them off, "I'm fine, you can go back inside."

They stood reluctantly before turning and heading back up to the castle.

"Ron, I was closer than you," Ginny began. "Malfoy didn't push her, now leave it at that and go back to the common room!"

Draco felt a sudden sense of respect towards her and nodded appreciatively. Ron gave him one last glare before storming off with Harry and Ginny. Draco turned towards Hermione who had gone to pick up her cloak and was now walking slowly off the pitch.

She stopped briefly and turned to him, "Are you coming or not?"

He smirked and made his way over to her, falling into step next to her.

"Seeing as I saved your life," he began, hesitating slightly. "Does that mean you forgive me for yesterday?"

She looked up at him and shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess."

He gave her a true smile, with no hint of a smirk in it and she smiled back. They passed the Great Lake and a few students gave them odd glances but he ignored them.

"I-I didn't mean what I said before," she said, looking at the ground. "I was angry and I don't really want you to stop talking to me."

"I know," he said slowly. "I figured I would just give you some space."

She nodded, appreciatively.

"Are you doing much during the Christmas holiday?" He asked casually, attempting to change the subject.

She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes, he hadn't meant for her to interpret it that way.

"I didn't mean-" He began but she cut him off.

"I know." She laughed. "I'm staying at Hogwarts, what about you?"

"I'm staying as well." He said, before grinning mischievously, "I've heard that not many students are staying, so we could meet-"

He stopped mid-sentence as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? It's just a suggestion."

"I know, I know but… I suppose we could sort something out, later though." She said, stopping as they reached the front doors of the castle.

He nodded and gave her a smirk, "I'll see you Friday."

She smiled and made her way into the castle, leaving him standing there with a huge grin plastered across his face that he didn't bother to try and remove.

* * *

 **A/N: I've already started the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one! I read Fantastic Beasts at the weekend and went to see it on Saturday, it was amazing! I can't wait for the next screenplay...**

 **Reviewers:**

 **Sachiko Heiwajima: I know, I know! But at least I made Hermione feel guilty about it and there is more kissing in the next chapter...**

 **Moonfangs90: Thanks for reviewing again! Dramione fanfics that I would recommend are;**

 **Isolation by bex-chan**

 **Happily Divorced by writerspassion18 (I currently read this one every week)**

 **Lady-Delphinea also has plenty of Dramione fanfics that I would recommend. Hope this helped.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	9. The Prediction

Hermione POV

The week before the holidays began went agonisingly slow for Hermione. The tension between herself and Ron was unbearable and he had been ignoring her all week due to the Malfoy incident. It was also starting to affect others around them; Harry had become fed up of having to keep up with two different conversations with both of them and Padma and Ron had had multiple arguments, which the whole Gryffindor common room witnessed.

Hermione had drowned herself in books to block out the chaos, but she had caught snatches of their argument like Padma stating, "If you love her so bloody much then why don't you tell her? And why are you still with me!"

She had peered over her books in time to see Ron's face flush, before he glanced over in her direction and stormed out. It would be an understatement to say that she was confused, she had no idea how the whole avoiding each other had even started. But herself and Ron's feud was not the main thing occupying her mind at the minute, it was Draco.

Every time she closed her eyes she would see him and she found herself stealing glances at him at dinner and even during classes. During arithmancy he had caught her doing this and she had hastily looked away, blushing under his intense gaze. But she could have sworn that she saw him staring at her a few times, but every time she looked his way he would pretend he was staring at something behind her.

Even though whatever was going on between them was complicated, she was still grateful that they had two weeks to themselves. They would finally be able to talk to each other, without having to sneak around or appear suspicious to other students and staff. And so, as she helped Harry and Ginny hoist their luggage into the carriage, she tried not to appear too cheerful at the fact that they were leaving and instead reassured them that she would be fine on her own and wished them a good holiday.

As soon as the carriage had disappeared down the path she raced up the stairs and made her way to the library, knowing that a certain Slytherin would be heading there soon.

The library was vacant when she arrived and so she pulled a random book from the shelf and sat down in their usual corner of the library. She flicked through the pages, before eventually beginning to read and she was soon too engaged in the book to notice her surroundings. She was unaware of how much time had passed and the sound of shuffling feet startled her. Instinctively, she whipped her wand out and pointed it at her attackers chest.

"Draco?"

The blonde looked down at her wand in confusion, before a look of bemusement crossed his features.

"Trying to hex me already, Granger? What have I done now?"

She smiled apologetically at him and slipped her wand back into her pocket, blaming the DA for making her so vigilant.

"Sorry, didn't realise it was you." She said, returning to her seat and watching as he took the seat opposite her.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He grinned

"Who else would I be meeting?" She laughed and he just gave a half shrug as she continued reading. After a few minutes of comfortable silence she decided to break it.

"So McGonagall tells me that your grades are improving."

He smirked, "Obviously, thanks to you."

She raised her eyebrow, "I was actually surprised when she first asked me to tutor you."

"Well, I wouldn't say she asked, more like she forced you." Draco commented wryly.

She rolled her eyes, so he continued,

"Anyway, why were you surprised?"

"Because you've always been good at every subject you do."

"Granger, I didn't know you took that much notice of me!" He said, in sarcastic shock.

She laughed, "Don't flatter yourself. What I'm trying to say is that you're one of the smartest in the class."

"Yet, I never manage to beat you at anything except Quidditch."

She chuckled, "I'm sure your father loves the fact that a mudblood gets better grades than you."

"Don't call yourself that." He said quietly.

She blinked in surprise and looked up to see him scowling, and despite herself she smiled. But when he saw her doing this she hastily looked away, returning to her book and silence fell between them again.

"Do you regret it?"

His voice was so soft that she barely heard him and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

He sighed, "Do you regret agreeing to tutor me?"

"Of course not!" She scoffed, "We're friends, aren't we?"

He gave her a half smile and nodded, but she couldn't help but notice the disappointment in his eyes. She bit her lip and looked away and when she raised her eyes to his again it was gone.

* * *

Draco POV

They had spent nearly an hour in the library before he suggested that they go down to the Great Hall to get something to eat. They walked side by side and he enjoyed the warmth he could feel, from her being so close to him. But what she had said in the library kept resurfacing in his mind, "we're friends, aren't we?"

He had nodded in agreement and hoped he had succeeded in concealing any sign of disappointment from his face. He wasn't sure what they were, but friends wasn't the first thing that crossed his mind. He was starting to doubt that their kiss had meant something to her. Anything. He snapped back to the present when he realised Hermione was looking up at him in concern because he had sighed out loud.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded and attempted a smile, but it came out more like a grimace. She was about to speak when a voice called out for her from behind them.

She groaned, "I've got to go, it's Padma."

He chuckled as he watched her leave, her curls cascading behind her.

The Great Hall was decorated with its usual twelve Christmas trees, but all four house tables had been pushed against the wall, leaving only the teachers table. Draco guessed this was necessary as only a handful of students were staying at Hogwarts this year and so he sat at the far end of table, putting a good distance between himself and the close knit of Hufflepuffs. He couldn't stand their constantly pleasant manner and would rather sit by himself.

Hermione and Padma entered soon after himself and his gaze followed them as they sat down at the other end of the table. Hermione caught his gaze and gave him a quick smile before returning to her inevitably boring conversation with the other Gryffindor girl. The staff entered next and Snape sat down on the left hand side of Draco, inclining his head in greeting. Draco just nodded, hoping the feast would start soon as his stomach was growling. His hopes were soon answered as Dumbledore sat down and food magically appeared.

He was about to help himself to a particularly succulent piece of chicken when the doors of the Great Hall slammed open and Professor Trelawney wondered in. She seemed to be muttering to herself as she made her way over to the teachers table and was oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at her. As she reached the table she gasped and staggered back a few steps. Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione in amusement and she grinned back before covering her mouth to stop herself from bursting out with laughter.

"Whatever is the matter, Sybil?" Dumbledore asked, patiently.

"I- I mustn't sit down!" She stuttered and Draco looked over to see Padma clinging on to her every word.

"When thirteen dine together the first to rise, will die!" Trelawney announced, her voice trembling. Draco rolled his eyes and wondered briefly why Dumbledore had even hired this delusional Professor.

"Please Sybil, take a seat I'm sure we will all be fine." Dumbledore said, calmly.

"I shouldn't risk it!" She hissed, but Dumbledore raised his hand and gestured to the seat next to him which she reluctantly started to edge towards.

As soon as she sat down, everyone returned to their conversations and Draco finally began to pile his plate with food. Dinner passed quickly without anymore disruptions or "predictions" and Draco quietly enjoyed his meal, exchanging glances with Hermione now and again. When dessert appeared, so did several crackers and he watched in amusement as Dumbledore offered one to Snape, whose jaw visibly clenched as he reluctantly obliged. Draco had to cough to cover his laughter and Hermione nearly spat out her drink.

As soon as all traces of food had disappeared, Draco rose from his seat, desperate to get back to his common room before another teacher tried to pull him into a long winded conversation. But as soon as he did, he heard an exaggerated gasp from Padma and he turned to look at her, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"You my dear boy!" Professor Trelawney gasped and he turned to look at her, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"You rose first! You have sentenced yourself to death!"

Hermione looked furious and she pushed her seat back with a scowl, "Don't be ridiculous! You've predicted half the school's death and if you hadn't noticed, none of the students are dropping dead!"

Professor Trelawney was speechless and Draco smirked. He looked over to McGonagall and half-expected her to scold Hermione but, she was humming in agreement. Hermione stormed out and he slowly followed, amazed at her rebellious outburst. As soon as they were a good distance from the hall, he called out to her to wait up. She hesitated but then continued walking and he jogged to catch up with her, grasping her arm and turning her to face him. He looked down to see that her eyes were full of concern and she was biting her lip, nervously.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, cocking his head in confusion.

She shook her head and laughed, "Nothing, no it's stupid."

He groaned, "Don't tell me you actually believe her prediction."

"Well, it's possible-" She began, but he raised a hand to stop her.

"Granger, I'm not going to die anytime soon. You know what Trelawney's like, she predicted Harry's death several times in third year and he's still here." He said, before adding as an afterthought, "Unfortunately."

She laughed and smacked his arm playfully, "Hey!"

He caught her hand and leant down, breathing in a scent of vanilla from her shampoo, as he was only inches away from her face. He smirked as he felt her breath falter and whispered gently in her ear, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Then he turned and made his way back to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I didn't upload a chapter last Sunday but I've been busy! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it as we finally start to see the plot unfold. Also huge thanks for over 50 follows! Thanks again to dracolover67 for proofreading.**

 **Reviewers:**

 **nikkischrank: Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it so far.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Anonymous: You read really quick! I'm glad you like it.**

 **Moonfangs90: Thanks for your review, I was worried that the pace was too quick but you have reassured me otherwise!**

 **Please a review.**


	10. Winter

Hermione POV

She sat up and eyed the decent pile of presents that were covering the end of her bed, reaching straight away for the biggest. She read the small tag attached to it before tearing it open:

 _Merry Christmas Hermione!_

 _Love, Molly Weasley._

Inside was a hand knitted jumper that had become a tradition for both her and Harry to receive at Christmas. There was also a box of homemade fudge and a selection of honeydukes sweets. She smiled at the women's kindness and realised how over the years, she had become like a second mother to her. She slipped on the warm jumper and turned back to the stack of gifts.

Harry had bought her a book that she had hinted she liked a few weeks ago when they had visited Hogsmeade and Ginny had bought her some sleakeazy hair product and a new quill. She placed these next to her on the bed and moved onto to the small box Ron had sent her. She removed the lid and gasped when she saw the contents, a single silver locket was placed inside. She gingerly picked it up by the chain and turned it over in her hand, admiring the expensive piece of jewellery. It must have cost a fortune and she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, as she had only bought Ron a Chudley Cannon's book and some honeyduke's chocolate in return. She gently placed it back in it's box, vowing to return it to Ron when he came back after the holidays, as it was too much.

She placed it next to her other gifts and vaguely wondered why he had spent so much on her present and if he had bought Padma something as extravagant. She shook her head and returned her attention to the much smaller pile of presents, only three were left. She grinned as she opened Fred and George's package as they had sent her their latest box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and her parents had sent her and envelope containing a decent amount of galleons and sickles.

The last present had been elegantly wrapped and her brows furrowed in confusion as she tried to think of anyone else would have bought her something. She cautiously peeled the wrapping off revealing an old book and she had to clap a hand over her mouth to stop herself from squealing in excitement, it was a first edition of Pride and Prejudice. These were rare, very rare, meaning that there was only one person who could have managed to find it. She turned the tag over that had been attached to it, confirming her thoughts:

 _-Hermione_

 _Enjoy. Merry Christmas._

 _-Draco_

A smile crept onto her face as she flicked through the delicate pages. She hadn't expected anything from Draco let alone this. He must have seen her reading it in the library during their tutor sessions and she blushed at his thoughtfulness and the fact that he actually paid attention to her. She had also bought him something, even though she had expected nothing in return but she frowned as it didn't compare to what he had given her. She sighed and pulled on her coat, hoping for a quiet walk by the lake before breakfast.

* * *

Draco POV

He was fiddling with the neatly wrapped gift, contemplating whether to open it or not, when he saw her. He had woken up early and left his dormitory to take a walk on the grounds alone and hadn't expected anyone else to have the same idea. Hermione spotted him and raised her eyebrows in surprise before smiling gently at him and joining him. She took a seat next to him on the cold stone and they looked out onto the frozen lake for a few minutes before she broke the silence.

"Are you going to open it?"

Draco looked down at the present and turned it over in his hands before finally deciding to tear it open. He could feel Hermione's gaze on him, waiting for his reaction. Underneath all the wrapping was a box and he removed the lid, curious to see what was inside. A silver serpentine watch was placed inside, similar to the one he normally wore. He picked it up, intrigued, and almost gasped out loud as it moved up from his hand and wrapped itself around his wrist, exactly like a snake. His lip curled into a smile as he admired the watch and he raised his head to look at Hermione who was biting her lip in anticipation. When she saw his smile, she relaxed and gave him a satisfied grin.

"I didn't expect a gift from you." He admitted, "Thank you."

She frowned, "Why wouldn't I get you a gift?"

He shrugged, "Did you expect one from me?"

She paused. "I suppose not."

He sighed and hesitantly asked a question that had been bothering him for a while, "What are we doing?"

She looked down at her hands, "What do you mean?"

"Well, this. Us." He said, gesturing between them.

He continued when she remained silent, "Did you mean what you said, about us just being friends?"

She looked up at him and his breath hitched at the intensity of her gaze.

"I don't know." She said quietly. "In some ways it feels wrong that I have these -these feelings for you. But I can't help it."

"I know what you mean." He admitted.

She let out a long breath and he returned to staring out over the lake. A few moments later he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder and he looked down to see that she had rested her head against him. He smiled and placed his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and then he rested his head on top of hers, breathing in the familiar vanilla scent of her hair.

"Thank you, for the book by the way."

He smirked, "I thought you might enjoy it."

She laughed, "I love it."

"We should probably get back, it's freezing." He said as he felt her shiver against him.

She nodded her head in agreement and he held out his hand to help her up. She took it and they began walking, hand in hand, back to the castle.

* * *

Hermione POV

She looked down at their intertwined hands and then back at Draco, whose thoughts were clearly elsewhere. She watched as snowflakes slowly descended from the sky and settled lightly on the ground, creating a blanket of pure white snow. Then an idea sprang into her head and she slipped her hand out of his and leant down, gathering up some snow to form a ball. She grinned mischievously before drawing her arm back and taking aim at a unsuspecting Draco.

She watched as it hit the back of his head and he froze and turned around, a look of disbelief on his features. She nearly doubled over with laughter from his expression but it quickly morphed into of determination and she backed away as he leant down to pick up some snow.

"You'll pay for that Granger!"

She stuck her tongue out childishly and ran, putting as much distance as she could between herself and Draco but he was much faster than her and caught up with her easily. He threw the snowball and it hit her squarely on the back, causing her to lose her balance. He caught her around the waist just as she slipped but they both managed to fall to the ground and he groaned as the wind was knocked out of him, by Hermione who had ended up on top of him. She looked down at him, panting to catch her breath and they both ended up bursting into laughter.

Then an evil smirk crossed his features and her brows drew together in question. Before she could ask what he was doing he had grabbed her by the waist and rolled them over so that she was now pinned underneath him. He then began tickling her incessantly and she tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he wouldn't let her.

She felt tears in her from the amount of laughter he was eliciting from her and she pleaded with him in between breaths, "Stop- I can't- breath!"

He finally let up and grinned at her whilst she caught her breath. She caught the flash of triumph in his gaze and smiled. He reached his hand out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear and she leant into his touch. She closed her eyes as he leant down to close the small gap between them and his lips softly brushed against her own.

The cold she had felt prior, now disappeared as his kiss filled her with warmth. She kissed him back tentatively and with an agonisingly slow pace; one hand reached up to mess with his blonde hair whilst the other grasped the back of his neck to pull him closer. He placed his hand along her jawline and gently caressed her cheek and she gasped when his tongue grazed her bottom lip. She tilted her chin upwards, allowing him access to deepen the kiss. His tongue explored her mouth and she slowly repeated his actions before pulling back for some well needed oxygen.

He pulled her back towards him and she smiled against his lips and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Draco."

* * *

Draco POV

"Granger! Granger, wait up! Where are we going?" Draco asked, jogging to catch up with her.

She turned back to face him and grinned, "Come on, we're nearly there."

He nearly walked into her as she came to an abrupt stop next to a painting of a bowl of fruit. He watched as she reached up to touch it.

"What are you-" He began, but she turned to him and put a finger to her lips, gesturing for him to be reached up again and tickled the pear in the painting and to his surprise the frame swung open, revealing an entrance in the wall. He followed her as she climbed into the portrait and began clambering down a set of steps which were leading to... Well, he had no idea where they were going.

"Where are we going?" He asked again.

"Kitchens." She answered simply.

"How do you know where the kitchen's are?" He asked, incredulously.

"Gryffindor parties."

He raised an eyebrow, impressed by this information and a slight blush tinged her cheeks. The Slytherin common room housed many parties but he had always thought that the house elfs brought the food up to them. He wondered briefly who else knew about kitchens but his thoughts were soon disrupted by Hermione who was tugging on his sleeve.

He looked up and took in the unfamiliar surroundings that she had dragged him into. They had entered a large hall, similar to the Great Hall, but this one was full of dozens of house elfs. He had read about the kitchens in Hogwarts a history but found himself still intrigued as not much detail had been written about it. Several tables were placed inside where the house elfs were preparing food to send up for the feast and all the elfs were all occupied with this task, except from in the far corner of the room by the fireplace on a stool was a lone elf who was constantly hiccuping and several empty bottles of butter beer were scattered around her.

Draco looked at Hermione who was eyeing the elf with concern. He raised an eyebrow in question and she whispered a quick explanation, "Her master dismissed her last year and she's been miserable ever since."

He nodded and she took his hand, leading him to the centre table where he spotted a familiar house elf.

"Dobby?" He asked in disbelief.

The elf with round tennis balls for eyes looked up at him and stumbled backwards in shock.

"Master Draco!"

"Dobby, what are you doing here?"

Hermione cut in before Dobby could reply, "Dumbledore offered him a job down here in the kitchens when he was set free from-"

"My father." Draco finished.

"Dobby is a free elf!" Dobby suddenly chimed in. "But he likes working down here for Sir Dumbledore and will do anything to help Harry Potter and his friends."

Draco rolled his eyes at this but Hermione simply smiled, he figured it had something to do with that club she had started in fourth year. What was it Spule? Spew? Something like that.

"Anyway what are we down here for?" Draco asked, impatiently.

Hermione turned back to him and shrugged, "I thought some hot chocolate might warm us up."

Upon hearing this Dobby exclaimed, "Dobby will get two hot chocolates for miss Granger straight away!"

They took a seat at the table, watching as he scurried off in the other direction.

"He always was a strange elf." Draco commented.

"Hey! He saved Harry's life, there's nothing wrong with him." Hermione said, glaring at him.

He threw his hands up in mock defensive, "I didn't say there was, I just meant he's eager."

Dobby returned, before they could finish their conversation, with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and marshmallows. He placed the drink in front of each of them and Hermione smiled kindly, thanking him. Draco began to drink his but she nudged him, gesturing to Dobby.

"Oh right um- thanks Dobby." He muttered.

The house elf looked up at him in shock but quickly regained his posture. Hermione scooted closer to Draco to create a space for the elf to sit down.

"How's Winky been doing?" Hermione asked and Draco guessed that she was talking about the hiccuping house elf as she kept throwing her concerned glances.

"She's been talking more and drinking less butterbeer." Dobby replied happily before continuing with a slight frown, "But any mention of the word master and she bursts into tears."

"Oh dear, I do hope she will get over it soon." Hermione frowned.

Draco thought carefully before asking, "Dobby... You wouldn't have heard anything from the manor, would you?"

Recently the letters he had been receiving from his mother had been vague and his father hadn't been replying to him at all. When he questioned his mother about it in his letters she ignored him and avoided answering it at all costs by writing small talk. The letters from her had been like this for a month now and he was suspicious about what was happening back home and why he was being kept in the dark about it. He was interested in whether any of the house elfs had heard anything and now was a perfect opportunity to ask but he had risked the fact of Hermione hearing, who was now looking at him quizzically.

Dobby looked at them both with wide eyes before answering, "I have kept in touch with Hooky who still serves the Malfoy's. She mentioned something about when she was serving tea to Mrs Malfoy when she overheard something in the next room."

He paused and Hermione smiled encouraging him to carry on.

"She said that she had heard Mr Malfoy talking about dark things. Unspeakable things! She heard him say-"

Dobby stopped as if he was unable to go on and a pained expression crossed his features.

"I mustn't say anymore, s-she will be in danger."

"No one will be in danger Dobby but you must finish what you were saying." Draco reassured quietly.

The house elf visibly gulped before continuing, "She heard him talking about you know who and he said that he was recruiting and holding meetings for his followers."

Hermione gasped, "Are you talking about-"

"Death eaters." Draco said in a choked voice.

She turned to him and grasped his arm, her wide eyes staring into his.

"Draco?" She whispered, searching his eyes for any emotion.

He refused to show any and suddenly felt trapped in his current surroundings. He took several deep breaths before wrenching his arm out of Hermione's grip and leaving the kitchens with remarkable speed. He ignored her calls for him and didn't turn back, anger blurring his vision and taking control of his next actions.

* * *

 **A/N: I haven't updated in a long time but hopefully I will have more time to write as I have two weeks off. Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway! Thanks for al the reviews so far and thanks again to dracolover97 for proofreading.**

 **Reviewers:**

 **woottonshelby13: Thank you I'm glad you like the plot!**

 **CrunchyNugget: Haha, glad you're enjoying it!**

 **SSB-CRAZYBUDGIEPOTTERHEAD: First of all I love your name and thank you!**

 **SarcasticFanGirl4: Thank you!**

 **Moonfangs90: I'll try and get another chapter in for this week!**

 **Please leave a review.**


	11. Boggarts

Boggarts

Hermione POV

Draco had stormed out of the kitchens after hearing that his father was holding meetings for the death eaters and Hermione nodded apologetically to Dobby before rushing after him. She was determined to stop him before he did something that he would regret, but it was difficult to keep up with him. He was unsurprisingly faster than her, which was most likely due to his regular Quidditch practices and she lost him as he darted around a corner.

She stopped to catch her breath and glanced around the corridor she was currently standing in, hoping that it would give some sign to where he was going. She let out a breath of relief as she recognised the corridor and realised it only led to one place. The owlery.

Draco's body was hunched up over a piece of parchment and he didn't look up when she entered. He was scribbling furiously on it and as she edged closer to him she noticed that his hand was trembling.

"Stop Draco, stop." She said, gently placing her hand over his.

He paused and looked up at her, the quill dropping from his hand as soon as their eyes met. She took this opportunity to take the parchment from his hand and scrunch it up. He sunk to the floor and she knelt beside him, gently brushing away a strand of his blond hair that had fallen into his eyes. He leant into her touch as she rested her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry about your father." She said quietly and when he remained silent she continued. "I know you don't agree with what he's doing and, I- I think you're afraid that he's going to recruit you."

His eyes widened at this, surprised by how easily she understood him.

"It's okay to be afraid Draco. It doesn't make you any weaker."

Her words seemed to infuriate him and when he flinched away from her touch she drew back, hurt by his actions.

"I don't need your pity, Granger." He hissed.

She shook her head, exasperated, "I'm not trying to pity you, I just want to help."

In a brief moment of confidence she took

his hands in her own and was relieved when he didn't pull away.

"You don't have to put your guards up with me, Draco," She stated, "Now, will you let me help you?"

When he nodded, she helped pull him to his feet and led him out of the owlery hand in hand, leaving the scrunched up piece of parchment behind them.

* * *

Draco POV

"What are we doing here?" He asked, as they entered their empty defence against the dark arts classroom. She gestured to the middle of the room where a cupboard was placed.

"In order to overcome our fears we have to face them." She announced.

As if sensing their presence, the cupboard started rocking and Draco eyed it suspiciously.

"McGonagall mentioned to me that I would find this here, in case I ever needed it."

"It's a boggart." He breathed, as realisation kicked in and she nodded.

"Why would McGonagall think that you would need one?" He asked, puzzled.

"I can't explain it right now, but I promise I will tell you at some point." She said and he nodded, excepting her vague answer for the time being.

"Is it the same boggart from the maze?" He wondered aloud.

"Yes I think it is..." She answered. "So are you ready?"

His brows furrowed together at her question.

"Ready? Wait, you want me to face it?"

She walked over to him and grasped both of his hands, "You don't have to do it if you don't want to, I just thought that it would be a good idea."

He glanced over towards the cupboard and then back at her before nodding slowly. She stepped back from him and let him prepare himself for what he was about to face. He grasped his wand from his backpocket and fixed his stance, nodding again to show that he was ready.

She lifted her wand and with a quick swish the doors of the cupboard flung open.

Lucius Malfoy appeared, like he had in the maze, cane in hand but this time he lifted up his sleeve and brandished the dark mark. Draco instinctively stepped back but his father grasped his arm, forcing the sleeve of his shirt up.

Draco wrenched his arm away, hissing in anger and lifted his wand to his fathers chest, "Riddikulous!"

Lucius was slammed back into the cupboard, the doors closing behind him.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there taking in deep breaths, when he heard feet shuffling and remembered there was someone else in the room with him. He turned towards Hermione and started to make his way over to her but she put her hand up to stop him.

"It's my turn." She explained.

He nodded and stepped back, allowing her space to step forward and prepare herself. She grasped her wand firmly and aimed it in the direction of the cupboard.

"I'm ready."

At these words, Draco lifted his own wand and pointed it at the cupboard so that the doors flung open.

He sucked in a breath as he watched himself step out of it. Except it wasn't him, this Draco had dark shadows under his eyes and his skin had a yellowish tinge to it. He was extremely thin and his features carried no emotion.

He glanced at Hermione to see her reaction to the boggart's form but she was staring intently at something. He followed her gaze and it landed on the imposters arm, where he recognised familiar black ink. The dark mark.

He dragged his gaze back up to his imposters face, watching as its expression contorted into one of disgust when it saw Hermione. Then a harsh, cruel voice cut through the uncomfortable silence, sending a chill down Draco's spine.

"Step away from me, you filthy little mudblood."

Draco flinched at the crude words he had once naively used. He turned back to Hermione who was still frozen on the spot and edged closer, desperate to remind her that it wasn't him, not anymore. But as if sensing him, she snapped out of her trance and lifted her wand with a shaky hand.

"Riddikulous!"

The boggart exploded, dissipating into the air and he released a breath of relief.

He heard a choked sob and his heart tugged in his chest as he realised it was Hermione. She turned to face him, lowering her wand and her eyes brimming with tears. She flung herself into his arms and he caught her, pressing her tightly to his chest as sobs wracked through her body.

He comforted her, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words until her tears subsided. When she had calmed down he pulled her back so that they were facing each other. Tears glistened down her cheeks and he wiped them away with his thumb before hesitantly pulling away from her, almost afraid to touch her.

"Draco?" She whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Are- Are you afraid of me?" He asked, shakily.

"No, no of course not!" She said, her eyes pleading him to believe her. "I'm not afraid of you, it was just who you could have been if you agreed with your father's ways."

"That thing, it could be me. I could become like my father."

She shook her head and then tentatively placed a hand on his cheek, "Draco, you are nothing like your father. You're good, I know you are."

He placed his hand over hers, "How? How do you know that?"

"Because you've changed."

She leant in and closed the gap between them, placing a light kiss against his lips. When she went to pull away he grasped her around the waist and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She gasped but quickly recovered, returning the kiss just as eagerly.

When they finally pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers, briefly closing his eyes.

He heard her whisper, "Stay with me."

He nodded and took her hand, intertwining their fingers and leading her out of the room.

* * *

Hermione POV

"So this is what the Slytherin common room looks like." She said taking in the low underground room. Emerald lamps hung on chains from the rough stone ceiling and several leather sofas filled the expanse interior. A fire was crackling beneath an elaborately carved mantelpiece, providing warmth and light to the dim room.

"What did you expect? A cold dungeon filled with jars of floating mutants?" Draco smirked, collapsing onto one of the leather sofas and making himself comfortable.

"Well, no I just expected it to be more... Cosy?" She offered. "And less dull."

"That's probably due to the fact that it extends partway under the lake." He explained.

"Actually now that you say that, it rings a bell. I think I read about it in Hogwarts A History."

"Of course you did." He snorted and she sent him a glare.

"Is anyone else staying here?" She asked, suddenly anxious.

"No everyone's gone home for the holidays."

Relieved by this, she sunk into the seat next to him.

"Except for Blaise, he's staying."

She stiffened at his words and only realised he was joking when she felt his body shake with laughter. She huffed an playfully smacked him on the shoulder, before allowing herself a small smile.

"What are you going to do about your father?" She asked, returning the seriousness to their conversation.

She heard him take in a breath before he spoke, "Honestly, I don't think there is much I can do."

"Maybe there is something you can do..." She said slowly, as an idea came to mind.

He turned to look at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember earlier when I said that McGonagall told me where the boggart was?"

He nodded, "You said you couldn't tell me why, but you would explain later."

"I trust you enough to tell you now and I think you could help."

"Tell me what?"

She took a deep breath, "We haven't been learning anything in defence against the dark arts from Umbridge so, this year Harry started a group called Dumbledore's Army and he's been teaching us how to defend ourselves."

"Great name." Draco commented sarcastically but she ignored him and carried on.

"It has helped a lot and we've recently started to think that it could benefit The Order."

"The Order?" He asked clearly puzzled, so she elaborated.

"The Order is an organisation that was set up by Dumbledore to fight against Voldemort."

He scowled at the use of his name.

"And where exactly are you practicing, without being noticed?" He asked.

"The room of requirement." She answered.

"The room of re- what?"

"The room of requirement," She corrected. "It's a hidden room on the seventh floor."

"How did you find it if it's hidden?"

"Actually, Neville found it." She said, proudly.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She huffed.

"Nothing, I'm impressed."

She grinned, "Like I said before, I think you should join."

Draco laughed at her suggestion then stopped abruptly when he realised she wasn't smiling, "Wait you're serious?"

She nodded.

"I can't join!" He exclaimed. "My father would have a fit!"

"I thought you didn't care what your father thought anymore." She frowned.

"I don't, but it's not like Potter and the rest of the Gryffindor's are going to accept me with welcome arms!"

"Well, no I suppose not... But they will after a bit of persuading." She added quickly.

Draco looked skeptical, "A bit."

"Alright, I know it doesn't sound like the most appealing idea but promise me you'll think about it." She said, biting her lip.

He sighed, "Okay, I'll think about it but I'm not promising anything."

She practically beamed at him.

"Why do you think I can help anyway?" He asked, curiously.

"I don't think I should tell you, I don't want to boost your ego anymore than it already is."

He smirked, "Oh please, continue."

She hesitated. "You're intelligent and one of your best subjects is defence against the dark arts. Not to mention you're brilliant at potions and..."

His brows furrowed together when she paused.

"And your family kind of has some experience in the dark arts." She finished, anxiously waiting for his reaction.

He nodded slowly and she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Now are you going to show me your room?" She asked, hoping it would break the tension.

"Of course." He said, standing up and offering her a hand. She took it and he led her up a set of stairs to the boys dormitories.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the really late update but I wrote out this chapter and then it deleted so I had to re-write everything. I hope you enjoy it anyway as I've had the idea of writing a boggart chapter for a while.**

 **Reviewers:**

 **empc523- I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, thanks for reviewing.**

 **christineocheallaigh- You guessed right! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and follows.**


	12. Accepting The Enemy

**Accepting the enemy**

 _Hermione POV_

Hermione glanced around the boy's dormitories, noting that they bore a resemblance to her own except for the obvious green decorations that marked it as Slytherin. Draco let go of her hand and walked towards the four-poster bed at the end of the room, collapsing onto it.

She followed him but stopped as a small book shelf next to his bed caught her eye. Her hand skimmed over the spines of familiar spellbooks but then stopped to hover over a cover she hadn't expected to see there.

"Twelfth Night?" She questioned with raised eyebrows, pulling the book from the shelf.

"Alright, laugh it out then Granger." He said looking slightly amused.

"I just wasn't expecting you to own a muggle book, that's all."

She certainly hadn't expected him to own a muggle book, let alone know who Shakespeare was.

"Well, I was curious and found that surprisingly I quite liked it," he stated. "It's actually not the first muggle book I've owned."

"Really?" She smiled gently. "You keep surprising me Draco Malfoy."

She carefully slotted the book back into its places and lay down next to him on the bed.

They lay in comfortable silence for a while and she almost jumped when he broke it.

"I'll do it."

She frowned, "do what?"

He sighed and reluctantly repeated, "The DA. I'll join it."

"You will?" She beamed.

He nodded and she thanked him and bent down to kiss his cheek.

"Don't thank me yet," he said. "I don't think your little Gryffindor friends are going to take it well."

"They'll come around." She reassured him, before glancing at her watch and groaning.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I've got to go before Padma begins to wonder where I am."

He nodded, "I'll walk out."

When they got to the entrance of the common room he pulled her close and gently kissed her. She responded without having to think about it and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away too quickly for her liking and he smirked at her disappointed look.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded, before making her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

The rest of the holiday past by quickly with Draco and Hermione spending as much time with each other as possible. She was almost disappointed when everyone else returned as it meant it would be harder to meet up with Draco, but she was also dreading telling Harry and Ron about the latest member of the DA. S

he had no idea how to break it to them and was certain they wouldn't take it well. About a week back into their usual school routine, she plucked up the courage to do it and pulled Harry aside one night in the Gryffindor common room.

"What's up?" He asked, noticing how nervous she was.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad and to stay open minded."

He gave her a strange look but she shoved him and he raised his hands in defeat.

"Alright, alright. I promise."

"Okay," she began. "So, you know I've been tutoring Malfoy for the last few months."

He nodded slowly.

"Well I've got to know him a bit better and I think he should join the DA." She blurted out.

Harry looked stunned and stuttered, "W-what?"

"I said I think he should-"

"Are you mental? Malfoy?" Harry practically shouted.

Hermione covered his mouth and anxiously looked around the rest of the common room to see if anyone had noticed Harry's outburst but luckily no one had turned around.

"You promised not to get mad." She hissed.

"I'm not mad, just confused. Have you told him about the DA?"

She nodded and added, "He's already agreed to join."

"He did _what_? Why would he do that? Hermione, you do realise that if he tells anyone then that's the end of it."

"I know, I know but think of how much he could offer."

"How could we possibly trust him?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"You don't know him Harry, he's changed I swear it and if you can't trust him then trust me." She pleaded.

He sighed, "I trust your judgement Hermione but if this goes wrong, it's on you."

She smiled, "so does this mean he's in."

"He's in," Harry confirmed. "But don't go thinking this means we're going to get along."

"Of course not," Hermione laughed. "But I'm sure you'll warm up to him."

Harry laughed, unconvinced before adding, "It's probably best that we don't tell Ron yet."

"I think you're right on that one."

* * *

 _Draco POV_

Draco was making his way to potions when someone painfully collided into him. He was about to have a go at the person, when he looked down and recognised the head of mahogany curls.

"Granger." He scowled, glancing around at the students in the hall rushing past them to get to class.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy." She bit out, keeping up appearances.

She brushed past him, shoving something into his hand and whispered _"you're in"_ before walking off.

He opened his palm and blinked in confusion at the coin. _What was he supposed to do with this?_ He shrugged and pocketed it, mentally reminding himself to try and figure out its purpose later.

Draco was relieved when he finally returned to the Slytherin common room that night. It had been a long day and he had just spent nearly two hours in the library trying to complete a potions essay. He was about to make his way up to his room when he felt something burn his leg.

He hissed in pain and reached into his pocket, pulling out the small coin which seemed to be the source of his pain. It burned his palm as he flipped it over and realisation dawned on his face as he read the words that were now etched into the coin.

 _Tomorrow's DA meeting. 4pm. Meet me outside the seventh floor bathrooms._

He smirked. _Of course Granger would come up with something like this as a way to communicate._ The coin had stopped burning so he slipped it back into his pocket and headed to bed.

* * *

He woke abruptly unable to stop trembling, which he guessed was a result of his dream. He couldn't remember what exactly he had been dreaming about but the vivid words of Professor Trelawney's prediction were ringing through his head.

 _When thirteen dine together the first to rise will die. You, my dear boy, have sentenced yourself to death._

He frowned as he realised the words had got to him more than he had thought they would. He shook his head to try and clear his mind, reminding himself that he shouldn't take any of the rubbish that Trelawney spouted seriously and glanced at his watch.

 _5:25am. Great._

He certainly wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now, so he sighed and made his way to the showers.

* * *

 _Hermione POV_

She was standing outside the seventh floor bathrooms waiting anxiously for Draco to arrive. He was already five minutes late and she was starting to think that he wouldn't show, when she finally saw him come around the corner.

"I'm late, I know." He said, before she could say anything.

She brushed it off, "it's fine, the DA meeting is at half past I just wanted to meet you first so I could show you how to get into the room."

He nodded and raked a hand through his hair. She frowned. _He was nervous._

"You've got nothing to worry about," she said, placing a hand on his arm.

He looked at her sceptically. "Do you really believe that?"

She didn't answer and instead just grabbed his hand and led him down the hall, stopping in front of a blank wall. He looked at her expectantly.

"This is the entrance," she stated. "To get into the room you have to walk past here three times, thinking of what you need."

He still looked uncertain so she demonstrated and walked past the area three times while saying out loud "I need somewhere I can practice."

A door revealed itself and the sound of voices could be heard coming from behind it. Hermione gripped the handle but before she opened it she turned back to Draco.

"Are you ready?"

"No, but let's just get this over with."

She watched him take in a deep breath and then she pushed open the door. Several heads turned towards the entrance to see who had just entered and one voice cut through the shock.

 _"What the hell is he doing here?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't posted for a while but I'm back and should hopefully be posting every week. I'll apologise in advance for any spelling or grammar errors as I've only quickly checked through it.**

 **Please leave a review and thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.**


End file.
